


Welcome to the Family

by Ultra



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Lemon & Lavon babysit TBD Hart-Kinsella and look to their own happy future.
Relationships: Lavon Hayes & TBD Hart-Kinsella, Lemon Breeland/Lavon Hayes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



“And when you get bigger, old Uncle Lavon is gonna show you how to haul it down field and kick it right over the bar, all that good stuff. You know, by the time they start gettin’ you into sports in school, y’all gonna be an expert already.”

Baby Hart-Kinsella looked up at Lavon with apparent fascination but with no real clue what he was talking about. After all, he was only six months old yet. Still, when his hand came up as if for a high-five, Lavon played pretend that’s just exactly what he meant and gently put his much larger hand against the baby’s own.

“He gets me,” he said, grinning wide.

“I’m sure he does,” his wife agreed, rolling her eyes nonetheless. “That poor child is being made so many promises for his future, I fear he will be the most overqualified little boy in the state before he is out of short pants.” Lemon sighed. “His momma plans on teaching him everything about doctoring just as soon as she can, you would turn him into a football player before he can even walk, his daddy just has aspirations to get him as good at fishing and fixing engines and picking up women as he himself ever was, and that’s before we even get to the rest of this town.”

“Come on now, Lemon,” said Lavon, picking up his nephew and cradling him in his arms to turn and follow his wife about the house as she tidied and fussed. “Like you don’t love this kid just the same as every other soul in Bluebell does.”

“Well, of course, I do,” she agreed, smiling down at the sweet child in her husband’s arms. “You are the most adorable, unnamed little boy in the world,” she said pointedly. “And I do believe it’s scandalous that there has been no name chosen yet.”

“I have tried.” Lavon sighed. “Zoe and Wade just can’t agree. It ain’t exactly a new area for them, they been disagreeing on a lot o’ things for as long as they known each other. I actually think they like it better that way,” he considered. “Still, there is more to this than you not approving of the little guy here not havin’ a name. Lemon, you have been in a weird kind of a mood all day long. I wish you would tell me why that is.”

She looked up at him then, met his eyes and smiled a slow smile.

“I... I had plans to talk to you today,” she explained, “before Wade came begging for us to take on babysitting duties, of course,” she said, rolling her eyes one more time. “I figured I’d wait until later, when the little one was gone home, but him being here just makes it harder to hold in,” she admitted. “You know that baby we talked about havin’ pretty fast after we got married?”

“Well, sure, I...” Lavon stopped mid-sentence as he realised what she meant. “No, no, no. You’re... Lemon, are you serious?” he asked, wide-eyed but seemingly thrilled already.

Nodding her head, Lemon was grinning, with happy tears streaming from her eyes, making her confession for her without a word spoken. As Lavon attempted to cradle the baby and hug her at the same time, Lemon wasn’t sure if she was laughing or crying, but she did know she was happy, maybe the happiest she had ever been in her life. With Lavon as her husband and a baby on the way, there was simply nothing else in the whole world she could ever think to want.


End file.
